Beijing 2008
by Kaei Kon
Summary: -oneshot- Beijing 2008 un lugar de sueños y esfuerzo donde no hay barreras para nada KaRe y YuBo después de casi un año he vuelto XD!


* * *

Hola de nuevo aquí… de hecho ando en la univ XD es el tercer día de clases y como mi koi anda en clases yo me fui directito a las computadoras para poder escribir algo que tengo en la cabeza.

Según busqué soy la primera en escribir (en español) de las olimpiadas en esta sección de beyblade… es la segunda vez que incursiono en algo parecido (lo anterior fue el mundial de football) y como esta vez las olimpiadas son en china pues… no se puede evitar XD aquí vamos.

**Disclaimer:** © Aoki Takao · BB3Project · TV Tokyo

**Pairings: **KaixRei BorisxYuriy y mención de TakaoxMax

**Rated: **K nada importante solo shonen Ai y algo de lenguaje

**Summary: **Beijing 2008 un lugar de sueños y esfuerzo donde no hay barreras para nada

* * *

Beijing 2008.

habían pasado 4 largos años desde las últimas olimpiadas y ahora estaba más que preparado… en Atenas había sido diferente no había cumplido con los requisitos necesarios (la edad). Esta vez las olimpiadas serían en casa así que había que echarle muchas, muchas ganas.

El nombre en su tarjeta de pase era Rei Kon, su disciplina: gimnasia artística. Rei era de esos gimnastas a la "old school" tanto por entrenamiento como por complexión.- mientras que sus rivales contaban con una fuerte musculatura y poca estatura (dentro de la idiosincrasia de cada país), Rei más bien poseía una figura más estética que atlética, por lo que en aparatos como los anillos y caballo con arzones no era lo que se dice muy fuerte… por el contrario en piso él era todo un espectáculo.

Rei recién había cumplido los 17 y estaba en plena forma, tenía serios competidores japoneses, estadounidenses, rusos y por supuesto rumanos; los dos primeros no le importaban demasiado estaban por debajo de su nivel, sin embargo el ruso y el rumano se le acercaban peligrosamente… en las últimas competencias habían logrado alcanzar una calificación casi envidiable. Pero ahí era dónde él tenía ventaja: su entrenador: Boris Pluzhnikov a su corta edad (y habiendo estado en el equipo ruso y entrenado en Rumania y Bielorrusia) conoce todo lo que El debía saber.

Por ahora estaba descansando cómodamente tomando un café en una de las salas comunes de la villa olímpica.

**Rei POV**

Respiro profundamente… el aire del área común de la villa es tan refrescante, el aire acondicionado es un poco más limpio que el de afuera… Me encanta estar aquí y ver la diversidad de culturas que convergen en este lugar; me he estado alojando aquí, a pesar de que tengo un departamento cerca del centro de Beijing le he pedido a mi entrenador quedarme en la villa me hace sentirme más cerca de casa… mi compañera de disciplina, Mao, me ayuda a sentirme de nuevo en la región de Cheng… además que he querido vivir la experiencia al máximo.

Dentro de las primeras semanas antes de la apertura oficial ya había visto costumbres muy extrañas, y no sólo entre los diferentes países sino también dentro de las diferentes disciplinas, hace unas semanas he visto a un Estadounidense correr de un lado para el otro agitando su raqueta de tenis… todavía no empezaban ni las clasificatorias pero él uniformado y con todas las ganas del mundo gritaba a todo pulmón lo feliz que estaba, detrás de él una pelirroja de lentes corría, parecía ser su compañera en la categoría femenil.- en una de esas carreras el rubio se estrelló contra un nipón moreno de la misma disciplina que curiosamente estaba igual de emocionado huyendo de un castaño de poca estatura y lentes enormes; desde entonces los he visto juntos a los cuatro al parecer forjando algo más que una amistad… (al parecer el rubio sabía hablar japonés y el castaño inglés…)

Sin embargo, lo que más me ha causado impresión en la villa es cierto peliazul que al parecer es de la escuadra rusa, se sienta día con día en la barra del comedor con sólo un una taza de café, me ha llamado la atención pues mientras todos los atletas buscan hacerse de amigos, entrenar o pegarse al televisor viendo las demás disciplinas él parece indiferente ante todo. Me ha llamado mucho la atención, en un principio pensé que era del equipo de atletismo o natación o alguna disciplina que exigiera un cuerpo cómo el suyo… cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando un día se sentó en su acostumbrada silla con un hermoso arco azul y negro "Así que es arquero" me dije… había algo en ese personaje que era atrayente… ¿sus ojos escarlata? ¿su cabello azul? La verdad es que no lo sabía… o tal vez tengo idealizado a los rusos, es decir gracias a Boris y su "No hay como Rusia…"

Varias veces he intentado acercarme ya que después de cinco años entrenando con Boris y muchas veces en Rusia el idioma no me es tan desconocido… pero su expresión seria no me ha dejado…

¡Oh vaya! Ya es hora de mi competencia, tengo que ir a prepararme…

**Normal POV**

Rei era un competidor individual y sólo ha pasado en competencia de piso y salto de caballo, en los demás aparatos su cuerpo no le ayuda demasiado al ser alto y de piernas largas…

- Bien Rei, ha llegado la hora estás en las finales no quiero errores, piensa bien antes de actuar y recuerda que la altura es un factor que TU debes de tener muy en cuenta.

- Calma… yo sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer, se me este salto y puedo hacerlo con los ojos cerrados

- Sólo haz lo que tengas que hacer… Yuriy se te acerca demasiado en la dificultad del salto.

Boris… el entrenador pelilavanda de Rei volteó en ese momento hacia dónde el ruso pelirrojo se encontraba, de algún modo esos ojos azul ártico le estaban molestando, y no sabía si era por su rutina o por lo que había estado pasando en estos juegos…

Yuriy Ivanov era el que más estaba cerca de la puntuación de Rei, e igualmente competía en piso y salto… era increíble como sus complexiones eran iguales además…

Ivanov se dio cuenta de la lavanda mirada sobre él y de inmediato volteo hacia dónde el chino se encontraba chocando directamente con la mirada del entrenador.- sin ningún pudor se irguió con altanería en su silla mientras le dedicaba una seductora sonrisa al mismo tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos para enfatizar la incitación de su gesto, aquello había pasado toda la competencia, incluso antes de Beijing… habían pasado ya dos años desde que venían encontrándose en competencias internacionales y de hecho las cosas habían pasado más allá de las simples miradas…

- ¡Boris! –el grito de Kon sacó al ruso de su contacto- ¡Deja de ligarte a Yuriy!

- ¡Yo no estoy haciendo nada, es EL! Un momento… ¿Desde cuándo que te has dado cuenta?

- Entrenador… hasta los jueces se han dado cuenta… además conozco tus gustos ¿recuerdas aquella gimnasta rumana del mundial? Casi me dejas solo con tal de desnudarla con la mirada

- Yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan atractivo

- Deja de autoelevarte y pon atención, Japón acaba de dar un muy buen salto, ya sé que Ivanov parece bajado del cielo, pero como en todas las competencias parece que el caballo le hace el FAVOR de ser tocado.

- No seas dramático que ya te toca competir…

**T.V. POV**

- Y aquí estamos viendo a Rei Kon quién consigue una calificación de 15.900! en ambos saltos y ubicándose en la posición No. 2 después de Yuriy Ivanov de Rusia y seguido del Rumano, así que los seis que competirán serán Rei Kon y Rai Lee de China Yuriy Ivanov de Rusia, Brooklyn Masenfield de Rumania, Hitoshi Kinomiya por Japón que curiosamente tiene un hermano compitiendo en el tenis y Johnny McGregor por los Estados Unidos aunque es originario de Irlanda recientemente está compitiendo para los Estados unidos…

Es importante el hacer notar que ambos favoritos, Kon e Ivanov compiten en ambas categorías, salto de caballo y piso, a diferencia de los demás competidores que tienen más aparatos. Cabe hacer notar que en la final por equipos el oro que se fue para china puede cambiar en esta competencia y Kon puede perder ante Ivanov… en la tarde tendremos las finales y ahí se decidirá quien se lleva el oro.

**Normal POV**

Rei había terminado bastante satisfecho de sus saltos, y estaba seguro que con la dificultad de los saltos que iba a presentar en la final podría llevarse la de oro. Estaba buscando a su entrenador que tan pronto dieron por terminada la sesión se desapareció dejándolo sólo levantando su maleta y demás cosas.

- ¿Dónde rayos de ha metido? ¿Qué no ve que tenemos que repasar mi rutina en piso? –pensaba el chino buscando a su entrenador-

Entro precipitadamente en los vestidores y la imagen que se encontró lo dejó sin habla, ahí estaba su entrenador besándose apasionadamente con el contendiente de Rusia, a pesar de haber hecho ruido y obviar su presencia ahí, ambos rusos se tomaron su tiempo para separarse mientras el pelirrojo daba una última y seductora mirada a Boris y tomaba su maleta para salir de ahí con su acostumbrada altanería.

- Suerte en tu rutina Kon

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse demasiado contento para el gusto del chino.

* * *

Un par de días habían pasado, en la competencia de salto de caballo y gracias a esta gran desconcentración, Rei se había llevado la plata después de Ivanov.- en el último salto dio un pequeño salto hacia delante que le costó las décimas que le hubieran hecho ganar el oro.

En gran parte era su culpa por no haber logrado manejar la presión y haberse desconcentrado en el momento del aterrizaje, pero también era cierto que le echaba la culpa a Boris por haber iniciado una relación con el ruso a la mitad de SUS juegos olímpicos.

Estaba sentado en un sillón individual tomando un té algo ofuscado, con las rodillas a nivel de su nariz cuando divisó al par de tenistas que iban directo a los jardines de la villa, el sillón en el que se encontraba tenía vista hacia ellos y pudo disfrutar de la red que habían improvisado ese par para seguramente jugar un par de sets.

El nipón estaba perdiendo de una patética manera, y no era que le faltara técnica, era porque cada que le tocaba el servicio al rubio, éste le dirigía una sonrisita que dejaba embobado al nipón.

La siguiente jugada Rei la observó en cámara lenta: el rubio de pecas tenía el servicio, lanzó unos cuantos metros la pelota al aire y salto alegremente para clavar la pelota en el área, era toda una visión para el nipón, el blondo estaba justo frente al sol lo que le daba una apariencia casi celestial, la raqueta casi revienta la bola cuando hizo contacto, el rubio dio un giro en el aire que dejó su bien formado trasero arriba mientras caía. El peliazul se quedó babeando mirando el trasero del norteamericano cuando lo siguiente que vio fue la pelota estrellarse directamente contra su cabeza haciéndolo caer hacia atrás de una cómica manera.

- ¡Taka-chan!. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Hoy no quiero ir a la escuela entrenador…

- ¡Takao!

- Me quiero quedar a ayudarle a mi mamá en la cocina

- ¡¡TAKAO!!

Rei no se la podía creer, todo su mal humor se había esfumado, y no pudo evitar dar tremenda carcajada ante el dolor del japonés. Dejó su té en la mesa para sostenerse el estómago y reír cuando al mirar a su alrededor se fijó que cierto peliazul soviético había también observado el trancazo.

- Durak, no han hecho más que molestar a los demás.

Rei había parado de reír… ¡había escuchado hablar al peliazul! Había hablado en voz alta ¿había sido un comentario para compartir? Es decir él era el único en esa área, todos estaban viendo el televisor pegados ante una de las ocho competencias de Phelps. Entonces sería prudente contestar al comentario?... ¡dioses! ¿Qué hacer, qué hacer? De verdad que tenía ganas de hacer amistad con ese ruso

- A mí me parecen bastante graciosos –dijo, hablando con la verdad, jamás intentando simpatizar con mentiras, el ruso le convidó una larga mirada, tal vez sorprendido de su ruso-

- Hn.

Mientras en el jardín el rubio agitaba al nipón para que recuperara la conciencia, y al no lograrlo se le ocurrió darle un par de raquetazos en la cara para ver si reaccionaba

- Pienso que de esto se tratan las olimpiadas –comenzó la plática el chino- el conocer gente diferente, conocer costumbres y forjar amistades que puedan traspasar idiomas e incluso océanos-

- Tonterías –reclamó el ruso- las olimpiadas significan demostrar quién es el mejor.

- Yo no lo creo así… para eso están las competencias internacionales, estos juegos conjuntan a tantos países y tantos corazones, tantas historias y tantas anécdotas… de aquí puedes llevarte algo más preciado que incluso una medalla

- ¿Y qué podría ser eso? –ahora Rei le dedicó una mirada larga y cálida que movió fibras dentro del ruso-

- Un corazón más fuerte –dijo orgulloso de su resolución, el ruso pareció abrir su boca para protestar semejante tontería pero no lo hizo, en su lugar regresó su mirada a los jardines-

Rei esperó no verse demasiado pretensioso ante su comentario y no haber incomodado al ruso, aunque de un momento a otro éste se levantó sin decir nada más pero antes de retirarse completamente dijo.

- Veamos si es verdad… Rei Kon de china.

¿Sabía su nombre? ¡Sabía su nombre! ¡Bien! La siguiente vez que lo viera no se iría sin poder entablar algún lazo con aquel peliazul

* * *

Era la tarde de aquél día en Beijing y Rei había ido a entrenar un poco en el estadio techado…

- Ya estoy cansado Boris

- Sólo un par de pruebas más de ese giro y terminamos ¿crees que eres el único que quiere tener un poco de esparcimiento? –dijo y al mismo tiempo dirigió su mirada al ruso pelirrojo-

- De acuerdo –dijo y se alejó hacia el área de entrenamiento-

Terminó con lo que su entrenador le encomendó y de nuevo había tenido que levantar su maleta y contenedor con magnesia. Se encaminaba hacia los vestidores cuando de nuevo se escuchó

- Hum.. Hn… basta…

- Tú me provocaste, además tú eres el que se mueve… -Rei no sabía qué hacer-

- Mmmm más…

- Yura si sigues así va a ocurrir algo más, y después no te podrás mover en tus ejercicios –

- Mmmm y eso te gustaría para ver ganar a tu chino, no? –

- No. Jamás dejaré que esto se interponga en la competencia si Rei gana será porque es mejor que tú no por lo que haya entre tú y yo -se escuchó un mohín por parte del ruso, Rei ya no sabía qué hacer pero su temple se hizo presente antes de entrar-

- ¡A ver tortolitos voy a entrar!

* * *

Rei estaba hasta cierto punto feliz por su entrenador… pero también estaba algo triste porque seguramente perdería a su entrenador… o al menos un poco de su atención, aunque tenían que cuidarse, si el comité chino se enteraba era probable que despidieran a Boris, claro que Rei y seguramente Rai también abogarían porque se quedara… en estas y otras cosas con respecto a su rutina iba pensando cuando se encaminaba a su habitación en la villa.

Dio la vuelta en la escalera y vio algo que lo dejó helado.

Ahí estaba el Ruso arquero acorralando al gimnasta pelirrojo contra la pared, tenía una mano impidiéndole el paso y su rostro muy cerca; lo peor en esto es que el ruso pelirrojo no se notaba en lo mínimo alterado con esto, es más tenía una ceja levantada y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

De alguna manera Rei se enfureció y caminó decidió hacia el par de rusos.

- ¡Hey! –les gritó y se metió entre el peliazul e Ivanov con la intención de pegarle una bofetada a su contendiente siendo detenida por la mano del peliazul

- Suéltame, por si no lo sabes él se supone está saliendo con mi entrenador

- Ya lo sé –contestó estoico el peliazul-

- ¡Ah! Entonces no tienes sentido de la lealtad

- Para tu información Kon, Hiwatari y yo nos conocemos hace mucho, somos casi hermanos y me estaba-

- Hn. –interrumpió Kai-

- ¿no estabas engañando a Boris?

- ¿Estás loco? No es que me haya costado lo más mínimo teniéndole comiendo de mi mano, pero no quiero arriesgarlo de todos modos.

- Entonces…? –se volteó Rei para encarar al ruso peliazul pero no halló.

- Déjalo, así es Kai

- ¿Kai?

- Kai Hiwatari, él y asistíamos a la misma abadía en Moscú, aunque en realidad el religioso es su abuelo, en mi caso yo vivía ahí…

- Oh… prostite creo que mal entendí las cosas…

- ¡Vaya que sí kot! Yo podría besar a Kai en la boca y aún así no significaría lo que tú podrías pensar… ¿qué Boris no te ha enseñado nuestras costumbres?

- Eh…

- Olvídalo Kot, mejor descansa que nuestra gran competencia es mañana y la verdad te pienso ganar también.

**T.V. POV**

- Pues bueno aquí estamos en esta final por aparatos, acabamos de ver la participación del rumano que tuvo un pequeño desequilibrio, pero aún tiene posibilidades de colarse en las medallas. Recordemos que por china Rai Lee no participará y toda la presión caerá sobre Kon Rei; de igual manera con algunos errores ya tenemos fuera del medallero a los estados unidos junto con Japón que tuvo una caída desastrosa que lo coloca dentro de los últimos lugares. –comentaban mientras la cámara tomaba a Rei quién estaba en la base de la plataforma de piso- aquí podemos ver al representante de china quién seguramente esta repasando su rutina mentalmente, lo podemos ver con los ojos cerrados y totalmente concentrado…

**Flash Back**

Rei venía caminando hacia el estadio techado cuando en el túnel para salir se encontró con una sorpresa.

- ¿Kai?

- No recuerdo haberte dicho mi nombre

- Yuriy me lo dijo

- Rei… -intervino Boris- te espero en la silla voy a ir preparando la cinta..

- Si, gracias…

- Cuidado con qué le hagas algo a mi alumno Hiwatari

- Tu preocúpate por no lastimar a Yura

- Humf! –gesticuló y partió-

- ¿Por qué estás aquí Kai? Nadie que no esté en esta competencia puede estar en estos pasillos –dijo preocupado mirando para que nadie de seguridad lo notara cuando el ruso se sacó algo de entre las ropas-

- ¿Un gafete de pase?

- Ayer se lo pedí a Yura…yo… yo…

- Viniste a apoyarlo lo entiendo

- No… vine a verte a ti

- ¿A mí?

- Sí bueno yo… -el ruso estaba tartamudeando mientras un ligero sonrojo corría por sus mejillas-

- Kai… ¿te gustaría tomar algo conmigo después de que gane? –se adelantó el chino-

- ¿Disculpa?

- Oh… perdón no quiero ser atrevido jeje digo si no te interesa lo entiendo además no sé si tienes novia o algo así

- No..

- ¡Bien! Bueno no quiero que pienses que soy bueno… tu sabes… es que desde que iniciaron estos juegos te he visto y pues… me pareces alguien muy interesante y… bueno… yo…

- Me gustaría mucho te espero después de tu premiación –dijo y se dio media vuelta-

- ¡Kai! –el ruso se giró- si hago algo aún saldrás conmigo? –y por respuesta tuvo un asentamiento de cabeza-

Rei se le acercó mucho y después de levantarse un poco en las puntas de los pies le colocó un suave beso en los labios que le supo demasiado bien.

Ambos cerraron los ojos ante el aquel tierno gesto. Rei no era de los que hacía eso, pero hay varias cosas que un evento como éste te puede dar y una de esas cosas es que el espíritu de los juegos es que con pocas palabras se puede uno llevar más que un metal…

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Y aquí vemos la ovación que se lleva el chino! Es impresionante el trabajo que acaba de dar! No puedo creerlo! Se lleva el oro! Por encima del Ruso Ivanov con una calificación de 15.850 le arrebata el oro al Ruso que se conforma con la de plata mientras que Rumania se lleva el bronce a casa.

Aquí vemos como corre a abrazar a su entrenador, el Ruso Boris Pluzhnikov todo el público está que no cabe de gusto… ahora escuchamos el himno de china ya con el oro colgado en el cuello, les puedo asegurar que este atleta lo veremos dar mucho más en los años venideros…

**Rei POV **

Salgo corriendo por el túnel hacia los vestidores y me encuentro con que Kai está ahí parado con un enorme ramo de rosas y una hermosa sonrisa, no puedo evitar demostrar mi gran alegría y le brinco encima rodeándolo con las piernas y besándolo profundamente

- Ahora te toca a ti llevarte el oro

- Ya veremos… Ya veremos…

- ¿Kai?

- Dime

- ¿Ahora tengo un corazón más fuerte y tú? –Kai lo miró directamente a sus enormes ojos ámbar-

- Digamos que estoy esperando que me contagies esa fuerza

En ese momento vienen Borya y Yuriy muy juntos

- ¿Podrías quedarte esta noche con Hiwatari Rei? Digamos que este ruso ya no necesita de su abstinencia

- ¡Entrenador! ¡Mis pobres oídos!

Y así termina la actuación para Rei pero aún queda la actuación de Kai… seguramente no será fácil mantener una relación… pero la gimnasia no durará por siempre y como ya lo dijo Rei ahora con un corazón más fuerte no se sabe que les puede deparar el futuro.

¡¡Que vivan los juegos!!

Owari

* * *

Bien... siento que de logitud me quedó bien... en readacción pues denme chanse casi hago un año que no escribo nada! y en cuanto al Plot... creo que me pudo haber uedado mejor pero creo que dió lo que pudo dar

Gracias a todos!  
Hasta la próxima!  
Каеи Юишатари Кон


End file.
